The present invention relates to filter systems and, more particularly, to an electrolytic-based water filtering system that eliminates bacteria, fungi and algae without the use of chemicals.
Chlorine, bromine, algaecides and other chemicals commonly used to control bacteria, fungi, algae and otherwise purify water can be hazardous to humans. So why do we introduce such hazards into our swimming pools, spas, saunas, hot tubs, whirlpools and the like?
As can be seen, there is a need for a water filtering system that eliminates bacteria, fungi and algae without the use of chemicals.